So what?
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Blaise/Remus Chapter 4: Remus Lupin sees Blaise Zabini for the first time in 3 and a half years.
1. Talking

So What?

"Professor Lupin?"

Remus looked up from the papers spread on his desk. "Yes?" he asked, looking the student. It was a Slytherin from the class he had just dismissed. "Do you have a question?"

"Yes, um… When Professor Snape taught us about werewolves-"

Remus flinched at the word, but quickly covered it.

Blaise tilted his head and continued, apparently not noticing it. "-he didn't talk much about what it was like for the werewolf when the change took place."

Remus smiled at the student, warming a little. Even if it was only objective curiosity, he was wondering about the werewolf's side, not just what could happen to him. "Well, Mr.…." He blinked, realizing he could not remember the student's name. He knew who he was- he was a Slytherin third year, who sat in the back corner. He rarely spoke and never caused trouble. But Remus could not remember his name.

"Blaise Zabini," he filled in without missing a beat.

"Zabini?" Remus sounded shocked.

The boy nodded. Remus had no idea how he had missed it on his role sheet… "I knew your father," he said in way of explanation. He remembered Giovanni Zabini quite well in fact. He blushed a little. The man had been a third year when he was a seventh year and was infamous for his… rather promiscuous ways. He had kissed Remus once… It was a memory that had stayed with him. Looking at Blaise, Remus could see the resemblance. He had long straight black hair instead of his father's curly brown locks, and was significantly darker skinned as well as a little taller, but he had the same golden eyes and soft mouth, and the rest of his facial features were definitely his father's. Not to mention he had the same lanky frame.

Blaise nodded. "You were a few years behind him, right?"

"Ahead, actually."

"Really? You don't look that old."

Remus chuckled. "Nice of you to say," he said self-depreciatingly.

"I meant it." Blaise just said it. He did not turn large eyes to Remus or do anything else to show that he meant it. In fact, he didn't look like he cared whether Remus believed him or not. He just said it. Remus wasn't sure whether that meant Zabini meant it or didn't mean it in the least.

"Right," Remus mumbled. "Anyways, I only know what I've read… But the change is painful. When the werewolf is in wolf form, they are reduced to their most basic instincts."

"Eat, drink, sleep, and reproduce?"

Remus blushed, a little surprised. "Mostly the first one…"

"Mostly?"

"Sleep, as far as I've been able to ascertain, is never a problem. The other two are… I mean, I've heard the other two are more of a problem before the change."

"Do people lose control often in the time before their change? I mean, give into their… needs?"

Remus's blush renewed. Maybe he was being sensitive but it sounded as if Blaise was referring to _one_ specific need. This was a thirteen year old, questioning him about werewolves' sex habits. He answered the question nonetheless. "It depends on the person, I suppose."

"And you?"

Remus paled and his head shot up.

Blaise gave him neutral gold eyes. "If you were a werewolf, of course. Do you think you would have good control?"

Remus took a deep breath, trying to get his heartbeat under control. Smiling self-depreciatingly, he said, "I sincerely doubt it."

Blaise looked at him a few moments longer and then nodded slowly. "Okay. Thank you Professor. See you tomorrow."

Remus was left staring at his back, wondering what that had been about.

A couple days passed, nothing out of the ordinary happening. However, one day after another third year class, Blaise stayed behind again.

"Mr. Lupin, can you answer another question?"

"Of course, Mr. Zabini. Please, sit down."

Blaise obediently drew up a chair and sat down, crossing his legs primly. "I heard Snape is making a potion to help werewolves."

"How did you here about that?"

Blaise tilted his head to the side, letting his long black hair fall to the side and looking at Remus quizzically. "He mentioned it one day. Potions is my worst subject and I stay a lot for tutoring."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If only he offered private tutoring to everyone."

Blaise raised an eyebrow as well. "He offers it to anyone who asks. Only Slytherins have the guts to though," he added thoughtfully.

Remus smiled. "I imagine so. What was your question about the potion?"

"Do you know what it does? I mean, how much it does?"

"Well, it helps werewolves retain their mind during the change. Shouldn't you be asking Professor Snape about this?"

Blaise shrugged. "I did. He told me to ask you. You're better at explaining anyways."

Remus stiffened. So Snape was still trying to tell people he was a werewolf. Asshole. Nonetheless, he shoved down his anger. "What else did you want to know?" he asked politely.

"Does it help just for the change or… for the cravings before hand too?"

"I'm fairly sure it helps for both."

"Does it get rid of all the desires completely before and after?"

"I don't think so. It just gets them down to a much more manageable level. I believe," he tacked on hastily.

Blaise nodded slowly and rose. "Thank you, professor."

After that, Blaise stayed behind every few lessons. Slowly, he began to stay every time Remus taught his class until it got to the point where one day, when Blaise didn't stay, Remus was a little shocked. However, it was a good thing that day. He needed to go and get his wolfsbane potion from Snape.

He got up from his chair and left his classroom, heading towards the dungeons. A voice stopped him on the first floor.

"Let go of me!" someone yelled. It was male, and young. Whoever it was sounded frantic.

There were the sounds of soft scuffling and then a thump, accompanied by a muffled sound of surprise.

Remus quickly drew his wand and pushed open the door from the classroom the yell had come from. He was met with the sight of a back, clothed in the Slytherin quidditch uniform.

"What's going on here?"

Marcus Flint turned, glaring at Remus. "Nothing," he said sullenly. "Just a little disagreement." He turned to whomever he had pushed against the wall. "Right, Zabini?"

During the turn, Flint had moved a little to the side, leaving Remus staring into the wide eyes of Blaise.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review! This is going to be from 3-7 chapters most likely. It'll be finished fairly quickly though. Of course, the speed in which I update is completely dependent on how many reviews I get. ^_~ So maybe I should rephrase that. This _can_ be updated often and completed in a matter of days.

Review please!


	2. Rescuing

So What?

"Mr. Zabini?" Remus asked. "Is that true? Is this just a little disagreement?" He sincerely doubted it, judging by the anger obvious in Flint's face and the slight fear in Blaise's. "Flint, why don't you take a step back for a moment?"

Marcus's face contorted with rage, but slowly, he did what Remus asked, dropping Blaise's wrists. Blaise's hands began to go to his wrists, presumably to rub them and try to soothe the hurt. He seemed to realize what he was doing at the last moment and dropped his hands. He looked warily. "Yes professor. It's just a little… disagreement."

It was obviously a lie, but Remus decided not to call him on it. However, he did need to do something. "Well, Mr. Zabini, I need to talk to you for a moment. So, if you'll excuse us, Mr. Flint?"

Slowly and reluctantly, Flint moved away from Blaise. Blaise pushed himself away from the wall and followed Remus out. Outside, he ducked his head. "Did you really need to talk to me?"

Remus shrugged. "No, but it looked like you needed the help. What was that about?"

Blaise ignored the question. "Well, thanks," he mumbled, before turning and fleeing, disappearing around a corner almost instantly.

Remus stared after him. Well, that was probably not good. Whatever was brewing between Flint and Blaise would probably not be good for the latter.

After his next third year Slytherin class, Blaise stopped by Remus's desk on his way out. Without looking at the teacher, he said, "Thank you," and then turned to leave.

"Why are you so embarrassed by this?"

Blaise stopped and turned, still avoiding Remus's gaze. He waited until the door swung shut behind the last student and then his shoulders began shaking. It took a moment for Remus to realize he was crying.

"Oh shit," he mumbled, before getting up and crossing the room. He tentatively wrapped an arm around Blaise's shoulders. "Hey, hey," he said soothingly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Blaise mumbled, raising a hand up to his face.

Remus gently grabbed the hand and lowered it. He cupped Blaise's chin with the other hand and tilted it up. Tear tracks had carved runnels down his face already and they were still slowly falling.

"Come on, obviously something's the matter."

"Ma-Marcus," Blaise started, before falling silent, the tears running faster again. A small sound made its way out of his throat and he ducked his head again, forcing his chin out of Remus's hands.

Remus pulled his face back up again and began to wipe the tears away. "What did Marcus do?" he asked, voice kind.

"Nothing," Blaise replied, voice trembling. "But he- he's making threats," he finished barely perceptibly.

Remus pulled closer, face still captured in his hands. "What's he threatening to do?"

Blaise stared up at him, gold eyes wide, finally looking Remus in the eyes. He didn't answer the question, instead staring at Remus. Slowly, his face got closer.

Remus stayed still, unsure what Blaise was doing. He had stopped crying at least.

Slowly, Blaise rose until he was standing on his tiptoes, his face a few millimeters away from Remus's. Then, he leaned forward and closed that distance, pressing his lips against Remus's.

Remus froze as Blaise kissed him. Blaise pulled away and turned wide eyes to Remus. A moment later, Remus watched Blaise run from him in the second time in as many days.

Remus pressed his fingers against his mouth. What had just happened?

A/N: 1 or 2 more chapters and then we jump to seventh year. :D Btw, this story is not quite DH compatible… Review please! They make me happy!


	3. Confessing

So What?

Remus didn't stay shell shocked for long. He brought his hand down and ran to the door, but Blaise was gone. Well, he would just have to nip this in the bud next time he saw the dark Slytherin.

The next time he had a class with Blaise in it, he called for him to stay after class. Blaise ignored it and left. Remus debated chasing after him for a moment. He decided not to. Either it would come up again and he would have to reject the boy or it would take care of itself, his silence being enough of a response.

The latter happened. Blaise made sure he was one of the first out of Remus's class and the one time he ran into him in the hallway, Blaise had kept his eyes down and ignored him, briskly leaving the room.

Remus was relieved. Blaise was a sweet kid with a good head on his shoulders and a good sense of fun. Remus didn't really want to have to reject him.

A few months passed. Nothing happened on that front until the day Remus was packing up to leave. Snape had revealed his secret to the entire school; he couldn't stay.

He forced a smile at Dumbledore and Harry and shifted his arm around the grindylow tank more securely before leaving his classroom for the last time, his steps hurried. Well, there went his favorite job. It had been the best in years despite the turmoil. He moved quickly through the castle, not wanting to be seen by anybody at the moment. He managed it until he reached the first floor.

As he turned the corner after descending the staircase, he was hit hard in the chest and knocked to the ground. His suitcase landed beside him, clasps holding it closed, but the tank fell and shattered.

"Oh shit," someone mumbled. "Sorry Professor!"

A moment later, he was being helped to stand, a pair of slender, dark hands hefting him up. He glanced at the person who had knocked him down. He blinked in surprise. It was Blaise Zabini, except something seemed to have changed. Gone was the embarrassed boy who had fled his company at every opportunity. Instead, Blaise was looking him in the eyes, his hands not moving from around Remus's hands.

He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him once firmly on the lips.

Remus stood there, astonished and gaping.

Blaise ignored it. "I like you professor. I know you think I'm far too young for you and I know you have to leave. But I like you." He said it all in one breath, before pausing and looking up at Remus expectantly.

Remus found his voice. "I'm nearly three times you age!"

"Closer to two times."

"I'm your teacher!"

"No, you quit."

"I'm a werewolf!"

"So what?"

Remus stared at him. Blaise turned his head to the side and stared back. "I knew that the first time I kissed you. I figured out on the first day of classes. Those idiots in Gryffindor thought that moon was a crystal ball. How stupid can you get?" He rolled his eyes.

Remus gawked for another moment before taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts. Blaise let him have the time, looking at him patiently for a few moments.

"Mr. Zabini," he said firmly.

"Blaise, please."

Remus sighed. Well, he wasn't the kid's teacher anymore. "Fine, Blaise. You are a wonderful child, but you are still a _child_. I am much too old for you and was your teacher up to a few moments ago besides. Even if I wanted to return your… affections, you are underage."

Blaise nodded, looking cheerful. "I knew you would say that. I just wanted to tell you. Well, bye Mr. Lupin." He bounced forward and placed another chaste kiss on Remus's lips. "I'm looking you up when I'm legal."

With that parting statement, Blaise turned and left, ponytail bobbing in time with his steps.

Remus raised a hand to his lips. Well _that_ brought back memories. Blaise's father had said nearly the exact same thing on the day Remus had graduated. Remus chuckled after a moment. He couldn't deny looking forward to Blaise's seventeenth birthday. The kid might very well follow through with his parting promise.

A/N Well, there it is. Another chapter. Blaise got over all of his indecision and crap and confessed for real! Major time lapse between now and the next chapter.

Please review!


	4. Seeing

Note: Not quite DH compatible.

Three and a half years later, Remus walked back through the doors of Hogwarts as the new defense against the dark arts teacher. He smiled slightly. Voldemort had been defeated over the summer by Harry and the wizarding world was safe and under slightly different management. Discrimination against werewolves was now illegal, punishable by fines. That law was in light of the wolfsbane potion's effect. Werewolves could control themselves now. So, Remus was a teacher again.

His first night back at dinner, several students came to say hi, the golden trio, the younger Weasley, and a slightly hesitant Draco prominent among them.

Draco had turned traitor to the Death Eaters. He was dating Harry now and was a regular at the Grimmauld Place. He had gotten to know Remus quite well.

Remus watched with a slight smile as Draco returned to the Slytherin table. One of his friends, a tall dark boy patted him on the back. He turned to say something to Draco and faced Remus full on.

Remus gasped. It was Blaise, except… well, older. Age had been kind to him. His face was thinner, his cheekbones high and defined. His eyes were a little less wide, a little more slanted, but still gold. And his lips… The only facial feature that had anything of his mother in it. His father's had been cute: cupid bow shaped. They had made Remus think of snuggling. Blaise's made Remus's mind jump straight into bed.

He shook his head to clear it and firmly resettled himself in his seat. Blaise was still a student. Plus, he probably wasn't interested in Remus anymore. _And, _Remus reminded himself, _he probably wasn't interested in me romantically in the first place._ Remus had rationalized this to himself. Blaise's father had died when Blaise was still young. None of Blaise's mother's husbands had stuck around long enough to become anything like a father figure. Remus knew for a fact he was more friendly with his students than any other teacher at Hogwarts. Blaise probably had begun to see him as more of a father or uncle or something and simply misinterpreted the emotions.

Remus firmly told himself this and turned back to his dinner. However, he could not help one last glance at the Slytherin table.

A/N: Sorry people, I know this is sort of crappy and really short. But is nearly nine at night and I just got home and I have to be at school at seven tomorrow.... Plus, its a transition chapter, never my best. Review Please!


	5. Surrendering

Notes: Not quite DH compatible. Just sort of push all the events of that book into the summer. Translation: Voldemort's dead, everyone's back in school for seventh year.

Remus smiled at the class. "And that's what we'll cover this year. You may go now."

The class dissipated, the combined Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years in a hurry to get out. Only Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed behind. Remus felt a pang of sadness at one student's departure but shoved it down quickly. He had turned Blaise down years ago. Why should he care now about what the boy did? He was a child still. Remus should not consider his transfer of affections a loss.

Remus pasted a smile on and talked with the three Gryffindor for several minutes before politely asking them to go, reminding them of their next class.

They left reluctantly and Remus settled down in his seat, trying to push thoughts of a particular dark Slytherin out of his head.

The next day, the schedule repeated itself. Only the three Gryffindors remained after class. On the third day, it changed.

The three Gryffindors stayed once again for several long moments, but after they left, the door swung open again. Remus looked up, a question on his lips, expecting McGonagall, but the word died on his lips. It wasn't the headmistress. Instead, Blaise stood there, looking at Remus through heavy lidded eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

Remus paled slightly. "Mr. Zabini," he began softly.

"Blaise, remember?" the Slytherin said, stalking forward. He set his bag on the floor and settled himself on Remus's desk, turned towards the werewolf, legs crossed politely and hanging off the desk. "I'm legal now, you know," he said conversationally.

"You're a student!"

"I won't be in…" He thought for a moment. "Three months." He sounded smug.

"I- I'm twenty years your senior, at least!"

"Eighteen, actually. You're thirty-five, right?"

"That's not the point," Remus sputtered.

Blaise tilted his head to the side. "Then what, pray tell, is?"

"I'm twice your age."

Blaise nodded. "And Dumbledore is like eighty times my age, I'm sure. This topic seems a little random, don't you think?" He shifted, bringing his legs around so they were on either side of Remus. He leaned forward, winding his arms around Remus's neck and giving Remus a long unobstructed view down his robe. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. The werewolf couldn't tell whether he was wearing pants.

He gulped and closed his eyes, thinking hard about McGonagall in a bikini. It barely helped.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and began to work on untangling Blaise's arms from around him.

"Mr. Zabini, I'm still your teacher."

Blaise sighed gustily and a moment later, Remus had a lap full of teenager. "Yes," he said slowly, as if speaking to someone cursed or very stupid. "You are. We've been over this. You won't be in a few months. Which is why I haven't shoved you against the desk and started stripping you yet. If you continue to persist in sputtering excuses that you clearly don't even want to make, I will. If you stop, I am prepared to not push this past one kiss each day until graduation night."

Remus flushed darkly. "Uh… I mean- uh."

Blaise leaned forward and kissed him delicately on the lips. He repeated the action, moving from Remus's lips, down to his jaw and then up along his hairline to his eyelids, and then back to his lips. This time, Blaise's mouth slipped open and his tongue prodded demandingly until Remus parted his own lips. This kiss did not match the previous ones. It was harsh and demanding.

Remus could feel himself yielding and conceded his defeat. He grabbed the back of Blaise's head, hands twisting into the dark strands and took control of the kiss.

Blaise surrendered willingly, melting against him and going to putty in his hands.

Several long moments later, Remus pulled back, panting for breath.

Blaise smiled at him, flushed and triumphant. "No more excuses?"

Remus shook his head, circling Blaise's waist with his arms. "No more excuses."

A/N: Ah! I'm so sorry, I forgot this wasn't finished. -_- I'm really, terribly sorry. Thank randomicicle for reviewing and reminding me. You may see an epilogue or two. If there are two, the final one will be on . If there's only one, it'll still be on . So tell me, do you want fluff and smut, or just smut?


End file.
